Give Me Love
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: All he wants is for her to give him a chance...all she needs is a person to catch her when she falls. /Caya/One-Shot/


Hey guys! A lot of people were asking me to do a Maya/Cam one-shot and I really am starting to like them so...please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Give Me Love"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Give Me Love_**

**MAYA**

"Why won't you go to his game? I've been watching him mope around with that sad puppy dog look on all day and I don't even like him but I feel bad," Tristan announced, as I bit into my sandwich, "He's just a stupid jock. Did you see how he treated you when you went over to his table? He's worse than Hannah Montana with his double personality."

"Honestly, when I spoke to him over your Facerange account, he seemed so interested in you. Did you even read the logs I gave you?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It wasn't me talking, so why would I have to read it?"

"Here silly," Tristan pulled out three stacks of conversations, "I made extra copies just incase Cam would want to read them again someday."

"I'm not even going to question it..."

My eyes scanned the papers, remorse overcoming my body knowing Tristan gave me the conversation Cam and I had last night on Facerange...

**MAYA:** So how do you feel about not being home at all? You know, not seeing your parents or little brother? Home sick? :/

**CAM:** A little...but when I see my team around me, I know I'm not completely alone.

**MAYA:** Well, that's good...

**CAM:** So, enough about me. I want to know more about you.

**MAYA:** Like what? ;)

**CAM:** Your favorite color...what makes you smile...

**MAYA:** Why would you want to know what makes me smile?

**CAM:** Because a girl like you should never be sad...

**MAYA**: You're such a sap :)

**CAM:** That's my middle name. Now, when can we hang out? I'm dying to really get to know you.

**MAYA:** Can't, sorry :/ With school, the band and everything...

**CAM:** Come on, one date. I'll give you a rose, you'll watch my game...cheer for me, then I'll take you out to wherever you want to go-please :)

**MAYA:** I'm sorry Cam, I can't.

**CAM:** All I'm looking for is someone to spend time with besides my hockey team. Please, believe me when I tell you I'm not like them.

**MAYA:** Yes, you are...you're just a bully. You insulted my friend, and I'm not okay with that.

**CAM:** I apologized

**MAYA:** I'm sorry Cam, I have to go. See you around.

_**Maya Matlin has signed out. **_

"Why'd you make me read the conversation where I actually talked to him?" I flung the stack of papers at Tristan, and he smiled, "Come on Maya, we know you like him...just give him a chance. You practically ripped his heart out through the website and stepped on it. I forgave Cam, why can't you?"

When I didn't respond, Tristan smiled, "It's because you're afraid you'll fall in love with him, isn't it?"

"Love? Please Tristan, give me a break," he sipped his iced tea, "Love is scary, and falling for someone like Cam...I could understand where you're coming from. But he likes you back Maya, so don't be afraid to fall from him...he'll catch you."

Tristan patted my shoulder, beginning to pack his bag, "Wait, lunch isn't over yet-where are you going?"

"I've got rehearsal with Dave. Eli will slice my throat if I don't show up on time, literally. Although it's a double standard when he's making out with his girlfriend Clare and shows up late...I'll never get that dude, but he's the director so I'll talk to you later," before he could fully walk away, he pointed to Cam sitting with the hockey team, and flashed a hip thrust.

I rolled my eyes, returning to my sandwich.

After a couple of minutes of flipping through my music notes, I could feel a pair of eyes glaring at me. When I took a chance, I craned my head upwards, and none other than Campbell Saunders was staring at me.

He looked around his table of jocks-probably to make sure no one was looking at him-and then shot me an innocent, small wave.

No matter how home sick he felt, or how much of a good well-being he really was, I wasn't going to let myself fall for him. If I would show up to his game tonight, and cheer him on, then he would have the upper hand.

And I wasn't going to give him that privilege...not when he didn't deserve it.

_Or does he? _

* * *

**CAM**

Staring at the four walls of my new room was something I was getting used to. Since the whole thing with Tristan and Maya happened, I've been trying to weasel my way back in with Maya...but she won't budge. She's sturdier than a bolder.

"Hey, we got a game in half hour-why aren't you dressed yet?" Luke asked, nudging me from my staring contest with the ceiling.

"I don't want to go," he snorted, "Come on dude, seriously-we need to head downtown. Get dressed."

He flung my jersey at me, and I threw it back at him, "I don't want to go."

"Dallas is going to be pissed. What is this about? Is it about that Maya girl?" I jolted up from my bed, giving him a confused look, "Don't give me that stupid look...I know when you're falling for someone and I saw you giving that girl the googly eyes at lunch."

"So what if I like her? It's not like she'll like me back anyways," I muttered, and Luke laughed, throwing a hockey puck at my face, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"To get your head out of the clouds! Listen man, if you keep chasing, you won't get her. You need to sit back, and let her come to you. In the mean time, get dressed, you're starting today," my eyes widened, my throat growing dry, "S-Starting?"

"Coach said he's giving you a shot-now don't fuck up," Luke left the room with the slam of a door, making sure he made his presence remembered-as he always did.

Each time I slipped on this uniform, I felt like I was putting on a disguise...a mask I never asked for.

* * *

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?"**_

_**"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT SHOT COMING?" **_

_**"He swerved right around you Cam, why didn't you shove him out of Dallas' way?" **_

_**"We could've gotten a goal! What's your problem?" **_

All the guys were yelling at me because I didn't slam into another guy and knock him out so Dallas could score. I felt like saying 'I'm sorry I don't want to kill somebody just to score a stupid point', but as usual, I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll get em' next time."

The truth was, every chance I got, I was looking in the stands for Maya. But unfortunately, all I got were couples or some Degrassi fans who had nothing else better to do than come to a game.

Once my skates touched the ice once again, I slipped in between two guys, and one growled at me, making my heart race nervously. I scanned the room for assurance, and the pressure coming from the team piled onto my weak shoulders.

The whistle blew, sending my nerves into overdrive as I chased after the puck, trying to get it to pass it to Dallas.

My arms stretched out, and I held onto the stick tightly, trying to push it out to Luke or Dallas, so they could pull a shot off. But instead, it was only the opponent and I, the puck near my stick.

"Come on Cam! You got it! FIGHT FOR IT!"

I could feel my chest tightening from all the intense looks on everyone's faces, and the crowd cheering my name wasn't helping at all with my anxiety. I swallowed the lump in my throat, shoving the boy next to me from the opposite team roughly, only to be pounded back harder.

My face slammed against the glass, creating a throbbing pain in my cheek...but what my vision didn't cease to trick me in seeing was Maya...holding onto a 'You can do it Cam, you da' man!' sign.

She flashed me a nervous smile, as I slid onto the ice, the whistle being blown for a penalty shot.

"Tripping penalty, number twenty five, take the ice for your shot," my heart raced inside my chest, knowing I was the one who was taking the-possibly-winning shot.

**"COME ON MAN! YOU GOT THIS!"**

**"LET'S GO CAM! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"**

**"LEGGO DUDE! YOU GOT IT!"**

Looking at my team, standing on their feet, exhausted looks on their faces, yet hopeful expressions for the wishful thinking that I could win the game. I smiled, the warmth rushing to my cheeks.

I stared down at the puck, and raised my stick towards Maya. Everyone followed the direction of the stick, and all the jaws of the hockey team dropped, but I didn't care.

_**She was mine-and I wanted everyone to know. **_

"This is for you," I mouthed through my mask, smiling triumphantly-as if I already scored the winning goal.

The puck was placed in front of my stick, and I glided from the center of the ice. The cheers from the crowd only increased as I got closer to the net, an anxious feeling filling my chest.

With one swift fake, the puck soared into the net, going pass the goalie of the opponent. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the visiting team left without shaking hands, and my team carried me up on their shoulders.

Dallas took off my mask, and screamed, "You did it man! We're going to the playoffs!"

I nodded, struggling to get down from the team holding me up. As much as I wanted to stay up here, and bask in all the glory of winning the game...I had something-no, someone more important to get to.

"Where are you goin man? You're seriously blowing off the after team party for a stupid girl?" Dallas asked, the team placing me on the floor. My cheeks flushed, and I nodded, "She's more important to me now...you'll understand someday Dallas. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but there's something more important than just the team."

I turned away from all the guys, with one girl on my mind.

"So you decided to come after all?"

In immediate response to my voice, she turned around, flashing me the genuine smile that sent me to the moon in less than a millisecond.

"Well, I decided that...everyone deserves a second chance at proving themselves. I also decided that you're worth it. Even though I don't fully trust you, something about the look in your eyes that you give me when I walk in a room convinces me that I should go with what my heart wants," I slowly inched closer to her, resting my hand on her frail waist.

"Finally giving your mind a rest, and letting your heart do the talking?" I asked, a blush spreading across her beautiful face.

"Hearts don't talk nimrod," my eyebrows quirked up, "Did you just call me a nimrod?"

I couldn't take it anymore; the space between us, the close proximity-it was all teasing me.

_**So I kissed her.**_

My lips moved over hers frantically, the sign between us dropping as she snaked her arms around my neck. I could feel the vibration from the back of her throat soar through my mouth, making chills rise over my spine.

I gripped onto her waist tighter, using both hands on either side. This was a desperate physical plea, to ask her-not through words-to be mine. She pulled away from our first kiss, her sweet breath tickling my lips.

"Yes, I did call you a nimrod...but you're my nimrod."

**END OF GIVE ME LOVE**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**So...do I write more Caya or no? **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
